Reconnecting
by Christina1997
Summary: Just a story about Charlie and Briggs. It is just in general so nothing from the show except the fact that they had a past. It's only Briggs, Johnny, Mike, and Charlie at Graceland and when Charlie is found by Briggs on the beach, later waking up to have no memory of what happened, it is up to the boys to find a way to help her remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm sorta nervous. My friend made me upload mine for a deal that we have and this is my part! It doesn't really connect to any episodes of the show or anything, just a random, general type thing. Sorry for any small spelling mistakes or grammar ;)**

It was 5:30 AM when Briggs came down the stairs at Graceland. Graceland was quiet because a lot of the agents were on assignments that required them not staying at Graceland. Briggs, Johnny, Mike and Charlie were the only ones there. It was like he couldn't sleep any longer so he just decided to get up and head to the beach for a while to clear his head. As he walked in the cold sand and looked around, observing how many people there were around him he recognized one. A bit further down on the beach he recognized Charlie's distinct hair and body sprawled across the sand. He smiled as he thought about the fact that she had fallen asleep on the beach, but that smile immediately disappeared as he realized she was laying at a strange angle. The closer he got to her body the more he picked up his pace until he broke out into a sprint towards her. When he reached her he fell to his knees next to her body. "Charlie" he said as he stroked her hair, "Charlie can you hear me? Move your fingers if you can hear me" he coaxed but she wasn't responding. After a while he started shaking her lightly. "Charlie come on baby, Charlie please" he begged squeezing her hand but she wasn't responding and it was starting to scare him. Hesitantly, he checked for a pulse telling himself that she was fine and that she was just tired. The moment he couldn't find one his heart sunk down into his stomach. "Shit Charlie" Briggs muttered as he laid her straight and performed CPR.

"Breathe Charlie, breathe for me baby" he pleaded still performing CPR on her. The moment she started coughing he stopped. Briggs looked at Charlie expectantly. "Charlie, abre tus ojos mami" Briggs whispered into her ear. Charlie seemed to stir for a few seconds before surrendering to darkness. Briggs picked her up, thinking there was no way in hell he was gonna leave her on the beach, and started walking back to Graceland. When he got into Graceland he laid Charlie down on the coach. She hadn't moved on the way back to Graceland and he was starting to get worried that there was something bigger, that she was seriously sick or injured. The moment he put her down on the couch Johnny jumped down the stairs. "Hey wassup Briggs? Whay you doing up this early?" He questioned Briggs. Briggs would've has answered except he was running his hands worriedly over Charlie's body checking for any broken bones and internal injuries. "Wow dude, what in the world are you feeling Charlie up for?" Johnny asked immediately aware of what Briggs was doing. "I'm checking for broken bones" Briggs mumbled back at Johnny. "What happened? She get hurt?" Johnny asked suddenly aware of the fact that Charlie wasn't conscious despite Briggs running his hands over her body. "I found her on the beach Johnny. She wasn't breathing" Briggs grumbled getting even more frustrated by the minute by the fact that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and why she was on the beach, dead, in the first place. Johnny, hearing this, quickly walked over and looked down at Charlie. She looked pale and her features showed that she was exhausted. His worry meter immediately shot up sky high as he watched Briggs re-check her. Charlie was like his little sister and he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

"Can you figure out what's wrong?" Johnny asked Briggs tentatively. "No" Briggs said. "Damn it!" Briggs exclaimed as he lifted his hands in frustration. "I have an idea" Johnny said as he ran into the kitchen. He came back to the couch with a glass of water with sugar mixed into it. "Help me lift her enough to get this down her throat" Johnny told Briggs. While Briggs lifted Charlie just enough to get the liquid down her throat, Johnny poured it into her mouth bit by bit. Johnny had almost emptied the glass when Charlie started coughing the last bit he had poured into her mouth up. "Wow hey, tranquila" Briggs said to Charlie while patting her on the back to help stop her coughing fit. Johnny put the glass down on the coffee table and sat down next to it. "Charlie, you okay babe?" Johnny asked looking her up and down. Damn, she looked like shit. He wanted to know what happened to her probably as much as Briggs wanted to know but first they had to make sure she was okay. When Charlie finally stopped coughing she looked at two of her favorite guys. "Fine, I'm fine" she said all in a sigh. She laid her head back on the pillow of the coach as she just lay there and took deep breaths.

"What in God's name happened to you?"Briggs exclaimed looking at her with big eyes wanting an explanation so bad he was going to burst. He loved her, which is why he needed to know what happened. Briggs couldn't just let this pass as another daily thing because it wasn't daily, it wasn't normal. "Charlie answer me" Briggs demanded raising his voice. He knew how much Charlie hated it when he raised his voice but he couldn't give a rat's ass at the moment. "I don't know" Charlie admitted ashamed. She really didn't know and it scared her. She didn't know how she ended up at Graceland on the couch, or why she had sand in her hair and on her shorts, or even what day it was.

"I'm gonna take a bath" Charlie stated as she started getting off the couch. Before Charlie could reach the stairs and go towards her room she stumbled, forcing her to hold onto the kitchen island counter. While she stood gaining back her equilibrium Johnny rushed over to her steadying her. Charlie hissed in pain as Johnny held her by her hips. She must be bruised, she thought to herself. Johnny's grip immediately softened, as if hearing her thought, but he didn't let go. "You want me to help you?" he asked kindly but Charlie shook her head 'no'. She would not be seen as weak, even though she knew them well enough to know they wouldn't think her weak. Johnny helped her up the stairs and then let her go her own way. He didn't want to get her angry and he was going to respect her need for privacy. While Charlie showered Briggs filled Johnny in on what he knew. He told Johnny about how he brought her back to Graceland and each detail leading to it. When Charlie slowly and carefully walked down the steps into the kitchen, they fell silent. They both studied her. Charlie stood with wet hair in sweats that she had once gotten from Johnny, and a big shirt with long sleeves. She looked tired, drained.

Charlie trudged through the kitchen towards Johnny and Briggs. Briggs and Johnny were sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen counter. "Hey baby" Johnny said to her as she got closer to them. "Hey Chuck" Briggs said after Johnny's greeting. Hearing her much beloved nickname at Graceland, Charlie smiled the best smile she could manage at the moment. Once she reached them she walked to stand behind Johnny. Charlie then cuddled on his back as best she could, she needed the warmth. She was freezing cold and didn't have anything warmer she could wear. "You cold?" Johnny asked Charlie as he turned his head as much as he could to see her. "Uhu" She nodded on his back as she closed her eyes. "You tired?" Briggs asked after a while, putting his hand on Charlie's back. Charlie shrugged as she lifted her head off of Johnny's back, but the moment she opened her eyes the world began to spin and she had to hold onto Johnny. Briggs saw that she was having a hard time standing on her own and got up to steady her. He helped her around to the other side of the counter. Briggs then lifted her so she was sitting on the counter facing him. Johnny then got up and came to stand next to Briggs in front of Charlie. Charlie lay her head in her hands, hoping that it would make her world stop spinning. "Charlie, sweetheart, can you look at me please?" Briggs asked her while he gently pulled on her hands to get them away from her face. When she raised her head to look at Briggs her head just about exploded as she let the darkness take over. "Whoa whoa whoa! Easy…" Johnny exclaimed lurching forward to hold Charlie up as he saw her body go limp and her eyes fall shut. "Charlie, Charlie baby wake up" Johnny spoke into her hair as he held her tightly to him, afraid she'd fall off the counter. "Paul…" Johnny said trailing off, hoping for some help. Briggs panicked the moment he saw Charlie's body go limp. He couldn't move, react, help, nothing. He was frozen in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**I already had a bunch of this sitting around so I figured I might as well put up a second chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how this works and my friend is having a great laugh at all of this and keeps rubbing in how great it is that I put it up (according to our deal). So here is chapter two and I hope it's okay!**

* * *

Only when Johnny called his name did Briggs realize he needed to do something to help, but he had absolutely no idea what to do. "I don't know what to do. Johnny I don't know what to do" Briggs said over and over again going into a full on panic attack. Johnny couldn't have this now. He needed Briggs to help him with Charlie. He was supporting all her weight and wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Charlie wasn't heavy, but the fact that she was on a higher level than him made it hard for him to hold onto her properly. "Paul, I need you to take her over from me. I am standing in a way that ain't exactly working well for me, not while holding her" Johnny explained to Briggs hoping it would get through to him. "How do I take her?" Briggs asked realizing for this to work, he needed to calm down and push away his worst fears. Johnny and Briggs worked together and managed to get Charlie in Briggs's arms without having her fall off the counter. "I'll put her in my room" Briggs said as soon as he had Charlie in his arms, "It's better." Johnny ran up the stairs and made sure he got to Briggs's room before Briggs did so he could open the door for him. Once in the room, Briggs put Charlie down on his bed as gently as possible and on her back so he could see she was breathing. He needed to make sure she didn't stop breathing. Johnny closed the door quietly behind him as not to wake a still sleeping Mike. Briggs and Johnny then went to sit by the big window as they watched Charlie's chest rise and fall with her steady breaths. "Briggs man, what do we do?" Johnny asked worried about the girl he respected and loved so very much. Charlie was like his little sister and he was not going to tolerate anyone hurting her for anything. "I don't know Johnny" Briggs admitted defeated. He hated sitting there not being able to help her or do anything. He was still processing what had just happened. The shock of it all had him sitting there clueless on what to do now.

Johnny and Briggs sat in silence for a long time before Mike knocked on the door of Briggs's room. "Briggs?" Mike asked not sure if anyone was in there. When he got up the house seemed empty and something about it felt weird, like something was wrong. He couldn't find or hear Johnny and for him that was strange at this time of the morning considering he got up late. "Come on in Mike" someone inside murmured. If Mike had not been standing so close to the door he wouldn't have heard it. The moment Mike walked in he knew something had happened. Charlie was on Briggs's bed pale and still, and Johnny and Briggs's were sitting at the big window in the room watching Charlie. "What's going on?" Mike asked worried. They seemed worried and almost in some sort of shock. Briggs lowered his head and Johnny looked outside. "Briggs?" Mike asked looking at them expectantly. "Johnny? One of you tell me what's going on, now" Mike said in a menacing voice getting impatient. "Someone attacked and brutally _beat_ Charlie" Briggs said with anger dripping from his voice. "When I found her she wasn't breathing…" he continued but then stopped. Briggs couldn't continue, he was too worried about Charlie and had no words to describe what happened after. "Briggs brought her back here" Johnny continued for Briggs, "and she took a shower and passed out in the kitchen. We think she's just tired but we're still worried there is something else." Mike looked at Johnny in shock and then looked at Charlie on the bed. That explained a lot about what he just walked into. "Did you check her Briggs?" Mike asked looking at Briggs. Knowing Briggs he must have checked her at some point before now. Briggs would have done it to make sure she had no broken bones or internal bleeding and considering Charlie was not in a hospital right now, Mike understood that she was as okay as okay can get. While in his thoughts, Mike caught the brief movement of Briggs nodding. Briggs looked so lost and helpless, and that was not normal for him. Mike walked over to the bed from his place at the door and sat down close to her. He put his hand on her arm to check if she was feverish or anything of the sort, but before he could come to any conclusion, Briggs growled his name.

"Don't touch her Mike" Briggs growled seeing Mike's hand on Charlie's arm. He didn't want anyone but Johnny and himself touching her. He knew that Mike could be trusted with his job and Graceland, but with the exception of Johnny, he wouldn't trust anyone else with his girl, especially when she was in a fragile state. Mike immediately retracted his hand looking at Briggs. He was surprised at how protective Briggs was at the moment, but he did understand where Briggs was coming from. Briggs's feelings for Charlie had been obvious to him for the longest while. He didn't ask anyone about it afraid that they would get angry at him for asking or saying such a thing, but he knew that was he saw was actually happening.

"Who did this?" Mike asked after a while staring at Charlie's body. "WHO did this?" Mike asked again raising his voice. Briggs looked at him calmly. "If I knew, I wouldn't be here would I?" Briggs answered quietly. Mike touched Charlie's arm again, waiting for Briggs to scowl at him, but Briggs said and did nothing. "Charlie?" He whispered to her. "Charlie, can you hear me?" Charlie didn't respond, she didn't even flinch and that scared him. Mike placed his palm on her forehead and it occurred to him that Charlie felt really cold. "Charlie, you need to wake up so I'm sure you're okay" Mike said quickly feeling the rest of her body to see if her whole body was cold. As he expected, she was freezing all over. "Briggs, get a rag, pour hot water over it and then bring it back to me" Mike said not looking at anyone, starting to worry greatly for his friend. "What's going on?" Briggs asked confused but starting to get up to walk out the door and do what Mike said. "She's freezing Briggs, she's freezing and we need to warm her up" Mike said rushing it all out. He needed Briggs to hurry up. "We'll start at her feet and work our way up" Mike explained. "Johnny, join Briggs and bring as many as you can at once. We need to cover her in them and warm her up as soon as possible." Johnny immediately got up and started rushing out the door with Briggs.

After a few minutes it seemed like it was all taking too long. "HURRY THE HELL UP!" Mike screamed while trying to somehow cool Charlie off. Just then Briggs and Johnny ran in with a bunch of self-made hot packs. "Lay them by her feet" Mike commanded. Briggs and Johnny did what he asked and started running out for more. Before they knew it they were all sitting on the bed next to her waiting for her to wake up. She had hot packs going up to her head and on her head. She looked peaceful almost, but they were still worried. Hours and hours passed by and Charlie hadn't moved an inch. She lay so very still on Briggs' bed. The guys had taken turns taking a shower and getting food yet she still didn't even flinch. It was starting to get dark and they were all pacing in the room. "I'm starting to think something else is up" Briggs said. "Briggs man, why didn't you take her to the hospital when you found her?" Johnny asked annoyed. "It's Charlie, I figure she'd be okay" Briggs answered feeling stupid. Johnny was right, he should have taken her straight there. Briggs and Johnny both looked out the window and watched the sunset. It was going to be seven soon. Briggs had found her early this morning and that she had only been up once for a short period of time was bugging him as well as Johnny. "Guys, I think she needs a hospital, now" Mike said while watching Charlie carefully. Her body was breaking into a cold sweat and she was paling quickly. Her heart rate seemed to have escalated dangerously and the hot packs seemed practically useless. Briggs and Johnny both turned around quickly and looked at Charlie. Mike was right, she had to be brought in for some professional, medical help.

"Mike, get the car" Briggs demanded as he started lifting Charlie of the bed, letting all the hot packs fall off her body and back onto the bed. Mike ran out to get the car while Johnny opened doors for Briggs and closed up behind them. In the car, Mike drove as quickly as he could while Briggs and Johnny sat in the backseat with Charlie. "Come on Charlie, be strong for me" Briggs murmured over and over again. All three guys were panicking and worried.

When they reached the emergency room, Briggs was carrying Charlie while Mike was parking and Johnny was yelling at the nurses standing in the emergency room. "What happened?" A nurse asked them while she had others bring her a gurney. Briggs put Charlie down as gently as possible and stroked her hair. "We found her this morning severely beaten and not breathing. We were able to resuscitate her, but then she collapsed a while later and her body was freezing to the touch. We tried to warm her up and a while ago we noticed that her heart rate was really fast and that she was breaking into a cold sweat, which is when we decided to bring her in" Johnny explained as quickly as possible, doing his best not to leave anything out. "Which one of you is her family?" The nurse asked. Just then Mike ran into the emergency room hearing the question. "We all are" he answered for the three of them as Briggs and Johnny nodded in agreement. "My god" the nurse said quietly in annoyance, but Mike, Briggs, and Johnny couldn't care less what she thought. The three of them stood helplessly as Charlie was wheeled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews :) Sooooooo... people have asked that I keep writing so I have and this is the third chapter. It picks up right after chapter 2 so if you're a bit lost, just read the last paragraph of chapter two and it should click :) There are pictures that go with the memory part of what I wrote which is why it starts a new paragraph right after but I don't know how to put the pictures yet :s But yeah, so here it is and I hope you enjoy it ;) And I am open to any ideas as to what comes now and what she should remember first! Sorry for any weird or stupid spelling and grammar mistakes ;)**

* * *

They stood until she disappeared around the corner before they decided to take a seat in the waiting area. While Briggs, Mike, and Johnny sat there, they all went back into a memory they had with Charlie.

Hours and hours passed while they sat there and didn't speak a word. It was almost 12 o'clock before the doctor that had attended to Charlie came out with a face that looked perplexed. "One of you _will_ explain to me what the hell is going on" he demanded as he waited for one of us to answer. Johnny got up and spoke for the three of us. "What we told you when we brought her in is all we really know. We don't know what happened before we found her this morning on the beach. We didn't want to ask her when she first woke because we figured that she needed some food and rest before she would have the energy to tell us anything." The doctor stared at us and then said, "Now which one of you was genius enough to bring her in?" "I was" Mike said as he looked the doctor directly in the eyes for the first time. "Then what the hell is wrong with the other two of you?" The doctor asked, more a rhetorical question, as he shook his head. "How is she doc?" Briggs asked getting to the point. "She is dehydrated and because she had a while where she wasn't getting oxygen, her heart was affected slightly but she should make a full recovery. There isn't much we can do for her but hydrate her. Other than that the bruises should heal in time though they might make it hard for her to do things on her own for a while. I trust you will help her, and the sensible one of you three I trust will know if she needs medical attention once more or if something isn't the way it should be. It seems she was also struck on the head. I believe you guys didn't see it because her hair covers it well, but the blow to the head did not cause any damage to the brain. She might not remember exactly what happened and might be missing pieces but that could just be her not letting herself remember. In spite of the pain she might feel, she is very lucky to have survived what she did, especially having been taken care of by three _pea-brains_. Now, we did do a full check-up on her and she was not raped, but either way this must have all been very traumatizing and I suggest she not be left alone for the next month or two. Any questions?" There was one question on their minds and it was asked simultaneously, "When can we take her home?" "I would like to keep her here for the night, but she can go home tomorrow, in a wheelchair." Briggs, Johnny, and Mike knew she wouldn't like that but they would do whatever they had to, to make sure she recovered fully as quickly as possible.

After we were given a speech by the doctor about everything we should watch out for when we took her out the next day, we were allowed to go and see her. She was placed in her own room because she was only to be in the hospital overnight. When we walked in we all stopped and just looked at her. Charlie, no matter how peaceful she might've looked, still looked like she was dealing with an internal struggle. The bruises were starting to color and laying there with the IV hooked into her, the realization of how bad she had gotten beaten hit the guys real hard. "Oh my god, Charlie" Briggs said, the first to speak after having walked into the room. They stood for what seemed like ages before they actually walked towards the bed. Mike stood at the foot of the bed while Johnny and Briggs each held one of her hands. Briggs and Johnny both bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and after a while Briggs started to stroke her hair. "How could we let this happen?" Briggs asked quietly looking at Mike and Johnny. "I didn't even know she went out" Mike said looking down at her. "She didn't even get the chance to call one of us for help" Johnny squeaked out. He seemed to be on the verge of crying as his thumb caressed her hand. He let go of her hand as he turned around and covered his face with his hands. "Damn it!" He almost yelled. He punched the wall trying to let out some of his anger but it only upset him more. "Watch it Johnny, you'll wake her!" Briggs hissed watching the man who was like a brother to him try to let out his frustrations. "Paul man, what did we miss?"Johnny asked looking at Briggs. Briggs walked over to Johnny and gave him a bear hug. "She's gonna be alright man. Our girl is gonna be alright" Briggs said. "She's gonna be fine" he said looking at Mike while still hugging Johnny. Briggs let go of Johnny just when a nurse came in. "Visiting hours are almost over. You boys have half an hour" she said as she walked out almost immediately. Johnny and Briggs walked back to Charlie to hold her hands once again. We had no idea how long we stood there but when the nurse came to warn us that the visiting hours were over about half an hour before, we didn't care. The nurse came back a few minutes later with a newspaper and just stood at the door. "Get out, NOW!" She hissed angrily. "We love you baby, you're gonna be just fine" Johnny said putting his head to hers before placing a kiss on her temple. Briggs kissed her forehead before heading towards the door, Johnny following suit. Mike walked to her side and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back for you tomorrow" he said before joining Johnny and Briggs by the door. While they stood watching Charlie the nurse used the newspaper in hand to smack them all out into the hallway. "Go home!" She hissed even louder than before. They all rushed away from her and then walked out silently. "Man, we need some sleep" Briggs said as he yawned. They walked to the parking lot, drove back to Graceland, and once they reached jumped into their beds closing their doors behind them.

All three slept like babies and before they knew it the morning had come. They all showered and then went into the kitchen for breakfast. "It feels weird" Mike said looking at Briggs and Johnny. "Graceland feels empty" Johnny said nodding. Briggs cooked up a nice breakfast and they all ate in silence. They knew they could only get her later so they took their time eating and cleaning up. "We will never let anything like this ever happen to her again" Briggs said, his voice dark. "Never" Both Johnny and Mike said. The afternoon was spent surfing and talking about the others that were on cases somewhere else at the moment. Next thing they knew, they were on their way to the hospital to pick up Charlie.

Charlie had been given clothes from the nurses and sat on the bed with a wheelchair next to it when Briggs, Johnny, and Mike came in. Mike went in first and Charlie smiled broadly. "Levi" she said, her voice sounding hoarse. He smiled back and walked over to her giving her a kiss on her cheek when saying, "Hey beautiful." Johnny walked in next. "Hey baby" he said as he reached her bed. When he reached it stood before her for a while. He looked carefully at her and then kissed her on her forehead and her cheeks. Mike and Johnny stood next to the wheelchair when Briggs slowly walked in. He took big strides towards her, reaching her in three steps. Briggs bent down some to be on her level before he hugged her carefully and kissed her on her cheek. "I was so worried" he said into her neck. Charlie just smiled, "I know" she said. When Briggs let go she looked at her three brotherly figures smiling. "Hi" she sighed. "Just to let you guys know, I am NOT getting in that wheelchair." They all looked at her with a face that said 'you better get in that thing'. Charlie frowned when she looked at how their faces obviously expressed that she didn't have a choice in the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples, I am real sorry that this took me a long time to upload and that it is shorter than the rest but I was having trouble making up my mind and still am. I would like you guys' opinion :) Would you guys want it to be another agent that took Charlie or would you want it to be connected to an old case of hers and Paul's? I am starting to plan out exactly what memories she will recover and what they will figure out along the way so it might take a while but I am doing my best to juggle school work and this fanfic because I love writing on it! Anyways, hope you guys like it, and please share any ideas you might have for me! I am totally open to any ideas you give me and will probably use most of them or as many as I can. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

When they got back to Graceland, Charlie was already asleep. She had fallen asleep in the car and the boys were not planning to wake her up knowing she needed her rest. They were happy that she could fall asleep, but knew that soon they would have to wake her up to make sure she ate. While Briggs carried her to his room and put her onto his bed, she mumbled some but didn't wake. Mike and Johnny were obviously worried but said nothing as they looked around the empty-feeling Graceland. Briggs walked back into the kitchen where Mike and Johnny stood staring out at the ocean. "What now" Mike asked as he looked at Briggs, Johnny saying or doing anything. "Nothing…we wait till she wakes and then see if she remembers anything" Johhny answered. The three men decided that they would go nuts if they stayed in and waited so while Johnny and Briggs went surfing, Mike stayed at Graceland with Charlie who was still sound asleep. Just when Mike was about to go and check where Johnny and Briggs were, Charlie mumbled something about a fight. "No….don't…fight this….stop" she murmured in her sleep. She seemed to be having a bad dream. "Charlie wake up, Charlie it's okay, wake up, come on!" Mike said while he shook her. The harder he shook her, the more into her dream she seemed to go until suddenly she just stopped and her body relaxed in his hold. He sighed as he saw her eyes flutter open, revealing the fear he knew he was to expect. "I won't let anything happen to you, your safe" he whispered to her while he watched her relive her dream once more.

"Do you remember what happened in your dream?" Mike asked Charlie considering that it probably had to do with the events of the night before Briggs found her. "I…bits and pieces" she said far in thought. "Mikey, can you get Paul for me please?" she asked suddenly. "Sure, you okay?" Mike asked starting worried. What would she need Paul for that she couldn't talk to him about? Mike got up from the next to Charlie and went to find Paul. He couldn't imagine what she might be needing to talk to Paul about that was such a secret, that it could not be shared with him. They all lived at Graceland, they were all friends, and yes they all had their own pasts but it couldn't be that far back, right? "Briggs" he yelled as he got to the living room. "Briggs" he yelled louder just to make sure it wasn't a matter of Paul not hearing him. 'Must still be surfing' he thought to himself. Mike went to the door and quickly went down the stairs in search for Briggs, not wanting to leave Charlie alone for too long. When he saw Paul coming his way he stopped where he was and lifted his hands. "Where were you man? Was trying to find you" he said to him. Paul wasn't even wet anymore so he wondered how long he hadn't been surfing for. "What's up Mike? Charlie okay?" Paul asked quickly, already making his way towards Graceland. Mike followed close behind him as he told Paul about the nightmare she had. "And she asked if I could get you" Mike finished. "Why?" Paul asked quickly, speeding up his pace. "I don't know" Mike sighed as they reached the steps going up to Graceland.

"Charlie is still in my room right?" He asked jogging towards the bedrooms. "Yep" Mike said walking towards the kitchen. He was just going to hang around in there while Paul talked to Charlie. He did not want to get into anything that was private to them.

"Charlie babe, you okay?" Paul asked immediately when he entered the room seeing her on his bed curled up. Charlie looked at him as she nodded and uncurled. She patted the spot across from her quietly asking him for her to sit with him. Paul sat down across from Charlie and moved some of the hair out of her face. "Hey beautiful" he said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled into his hand as she closed her eyes. "Mike said you asked for me after you had a bad dream, something wrong or strange happen in it?" Paul asked after a while. Charlie's eyes immediately opened as her head shot up. "Paul, there was no noise, at all" she said quietly, her eyes pleading for him to understand what she meant by that. "I'm sure you were disoriented. It's natural that someone can't focus on the sounds around them in a scary situation" he said in a matter-of-fact way. "No, Paul, I mean there was nothing. No ocean, no shuffling of shoes, no ticking of a branch on a window, nothing!" She said exasperated. "What did you see?" Paul asked cautiously, not knowing if she wanted to tell him. "Darkness" She said simply. "Were you on the ground or something?" He asked starting to get curious as to where the hell she could have possibly been. "I was standing somewhere. I can't tell on what I was standing. It all sort of was there in bits and pieces, and then it was gone" she whispered. She looked so lost sitting on the bed with so many thoughts yet no proper memory of the event in her head. It was killing Paul to see her suffer through knowing something bad happened but not being able to tell exactly what happened to her. They knew that she wasn't raped, but it didn't change the fact that someone managed to get his Charlie, an FBI agent for heaven's sake. This person had to be damn good at what they were doing, or simply one of their own, an agent of some sort. The thought was quickly dismissed because he knew that if that was the case, finding the person would be basically impossible.

"You hungry?" He asked her after a thoughtful silence. He didn't want to ask her anything else, afraid that he would push her further into her own mind, too far. Charlie frowned at the mention of food but got off the bed anyways to walk to the door. Briggs followed her and they walked out together towards the kitchen. While she was walking down the stairs she suddenly stopped in deep thought, almost causing Paul to bump into her. He walked past her down the stairs so that he could see her face. Johnny had come back and taken a shower and was sitting with Mike by the bar when they saw that Charlie was out of it. They walked towards Briggs who was still in the process of figuring out what was going. "She alright man?" Johnny asked looking at Charlie who seemed almost in a catatonic state. "I think she remembers something" Briggs said waiting for her to come back to them. Just then, Charlie looked at Johnny and Mike, confused at why she was standing on the stairs. "Stairs" she said slowly. "I went down stairs."


End file.
